Clumsy Love
by Peach-head
Summary: Alice and Bella get new neighbours. Though are they all that they seem. ExB, AxJ


hi this is my first fan-fic. I'm actually not too sure of the whole plot right now, so i'm just playing it out.

btw this is a ExB and it might take a while to play out the story but i hate rushed stories so bear with me.

i hope you like it. :)

**All characters belong to Twilight & Stephanie Myer**

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked out of the library building. My shift had been long and filled with obnoxious college students and ridiculous questions, plus the fact that my boss had me running errands for him half the time I should've been serving the desk. I think it was just so he could look at my butt. I'm not trying to be vain, just honest. Mike Newton is his name and truthfully he's not a bad guy, just not my type. If you're wondering what Mike looks like, here's a description: he's a pretty nice looking guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, he also has a sweet smile. He's asked me out at number of times. Why didn't I say yes to him…well I personally think he looks a little like a child, and it's a little creepy when his eyes follow me every time I pass him.

I share an apartment with one of my best friends; Alice Brandon and thankfully it's just near the campus of my work. The walk is short and as I was in no rush I pulled my trench coat tighter around me and took my time walking, breathing in chilly Melbourne air. Yes, I work at a university library; and quite frankly, I love it. It's large but cosy, busy but quiet and basically the best. I fit the job there so perfectly, I'm not one for attention nor am I very good with hand-eye co-ordination and books and words is what I love. Though Alice disagrees with me, she thinks I'm too pretty to be stuck indoors all day with bookworms. I beg to differ.

Let me describe Alice to you as she will come up many times. Alice is tiny but beautiful. And when I say tiny I mean it, I swear she's like 140cm, though her petite size only adds to her beauty. Her features are pixie-like but very cute and she has crazy short black hair that stands up in every direction. Alice works as a fashion designer, she's only just getting her line out and it's fabulous. Alice also always seems to have a flowing supply of energy, its crazy how someone that small can just keep going and going, though she always looks so graceful, it's ridiculously unfair.

My other friend is Rosalie McCarty who lives with her husband Emmett not too far from us. Ironically she too is amazingly beautiful, it's no wonder she's already married. Her beauty is much different to Alice's, while Alice is cute and pretty; Rose is bold and beautiful. Rose is confident and charming, always the one there that pulls you out of the mud and kicks your arse when needed. Her long blonde hair isn't fake but timeless; her voluptuous body isn't skanky but classic and sexy in all the right places and her eyes are the prettiest colour of blue.

Why she isn't working as a model, I do not know. Scratch that; why both Emmett and Rose aren't working as models, I really don't know. But I do know that Emmett and Rose have to be the best looking couple I've ever seen. Emmett's massive body is perfectly toned and muscled. He looks intimidating at first but his personality is so charming it's impossible to be scared of him. Emmett has short dark curls which Rose absolutely loves, warm blue eyes and a nearly perpetual smile. Rose and Emmett were high school sweethearts it would just be wrong if they didn't get married.

I, Bella Swan; am neither beautiful nor ugly but stuck in the middle. My features are average; wavy brown hair, boring brown eyes, pale translucent skin…average, average, average. I'm not cute and petite like Alice nor confident and beautiful like Rose but shy and embarrassingly clumsy. I think it's extremely amusing that we are best friends as we are complete polar opposites. Though there is the saying that opposites attract…wait is that for lovers? Ugh, anyway I do owe Alice and Rose for my better sense of fashion. I actually felt good these days when I was wearing something stylish and not frumpy. And so today (even though I felt very over-dressed) I had taken Alice's advice and worn the body-hugging pencil skirt and blouse with my trench coat and my new Jimmy Choo's. ***link on profile**

I take that back, I don't own Alice anything. I had reached my apartment door, but now the heel of my shoe was stuck in a mangy crack in the pavement and I look idiotic with one shoe on bending over trying to rescue the other. _I hope my skirt doesn't rip from my big butt bending over._ _I hope it doesn't. Please don't! Please don't!_

"Ugh!!" The shoe finally popped out of the crack making me fall over on my butt. _Ouch. _ As I got up I examined my shoe. _Oh darn! Half the sole's off the heel. Alice's gonna kill me._ I took off my other shoe and trudged the rest of the way up to my apartment. As I got to my door I saw commotion down the hall; loud voices saying something about a toaster. _Hmm, a couple's fight, haha. _ Trying to juggle my keys and my shoes to open my door, it flew open in my face.

"Bella! Where have you been?!" Alice's small face came into view as she pulled me into the apartment. Sometimes Alice was such a mum.

"Well, we're in no rush or anything, so I decided to take my time coming home-"

"Take you time? Bella it's freezing outside! Wait – what happened to your shoes?" Alice had finally noticed my shoes in my hands. _Uh oh._

"Hey! – what?" Alice now had my shoes in her hands and her eyes were bugging out at the sight of the heel.

"Alice, they caught in a crack in the pavement – it's nothing, really! I can just get it re-soled…" My explanation soon ended off at her expression.

"Bella! These are Jimmy Choo's! JIMMY CHOO'S" _Crap, she's so angry_. "You only got these last week!"

"I know Alice it was an accident…" _Please let her be in a good mood. Please let me off without a Jimmy Choo lecture. Please, please, please!_

Thankfully she must have been , because she turned from me and stomped into the living room. I followed her, catching the last of her mumbling rant. "…$350 dollars…idiotic clumsiness, accident my ass…" Alice plopped my shoes onto the coffee table and turned back to me.

"Now Bella, before you burst my little bubble of happiness I was going to tell you that we have new people moving in our building. I think we should go and introduce ourselves."

I could see Alice was trying to be stern with me but the corners of her mouth were itching to break into a smile. Recently she had begun doing the whole 'get-to-know-the-neighbours' thing. I thought it absolutely unnecessary as most our neighbours are either grumpy old men or fake bimbos that want nothing to do with us, though Alice obviously thought it a great idea.

I sighed, stretching out on the couch and pulling out my hair from its clip.

"You can Alice. But I'm tired and I rather do anything but pretend to be interested in some old man who just had a liver transplant or some skank who recently got a new boyfriend from London."

Yes, we were told of both and while Alice _was_ interested in the boyfriend from London, I was not.

"But what if these people are different? What if they aren't …" I cut her off, putting my fingers in my ears and humming tunelessly.

"Fine, you don't have to go introduce yourself but Rose called and she wants to take you out."

I sat up at that. "What? What about you? And where exactly is Rose taking me?"

It was a known fact that whenever Rose took me somewhere I ended up completely drunk, doing something absolutely foolish and with a horrible hangover in the morning after.

"Well, I explained to her that I was going to go chat with the new neighbours tonight and so I'm staying here and you're going out. Rose is getting here at 7.30 she told me you're going out for a girl's night with her. Have fun." Alice's smug smile itched at my nerves and I threw a cushion at her.

I knew that when Rose makes her mind up about something she doesn't change it for anything, so I pulled myself off the couch and trudged to my bedroom for a shower. Once I finished the shower I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear for tonight. Seeing as I was doing something mindlessly stupid I decided I might as well go along with the charade. I chose a sequined sleeve-less dress stopping at mid-thigh and my Christian Louboutin pumps. ***link on profile**

Leaving my hair in loose ringlets I just finished off my make-up and the buzz was heard from the door.

"I'll get it!" I called as I stumbled out from my room but when I got to the door Alice was already there with Rose. I first saw Rose and she looked amazing in her black, red and white dress and her red heels, I briefly felt self-conscious but that washed away quickly. Rose smiled at me.

"Woo! Aren't I happy that I don't have to shoo you back into your wardrobe to change into something else! Don't you remember those days when you used to wear –"

"Oh shush! Will we just go now! Seriously!" Grabbing my clutch I stomped through the door listening to them laugh at my fashion mistakes.

"Have fun you two!" Alice yelled as we walked to the elevator.

"So are you ready for a night of fun?" Rose asked as we descended in the elevator.

"No, I most certainly not and for you information I am only having one drink tonight. One drink."

I realised that my statement was half for me and half for Rose as we exited the elevator. Because that was exactly what I said last time.

* * *

yaaay first chapter! :) because i'm so happy with the first chapter i will give you a little spoiler: Edward comes in the next chapter ;)

p.s) reviews would be nice. :) thankyou! x


End file.
